Love Works in Strange Ways
by edward13bella4ever
Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends since they were babies. when Alice makes Bella admit she likes Edward as more than a friend, what will Alice do to get them together? does edward feel the same way? will a game of truth or dare change that? plz review!
1. Meet Bella

_**Love works in strange ways.**_

_Edward and Bella have been friends since they were babies. They both only saw each other as friends but a game of truth or dare changed all of that. What will the future bring? Love works in strange ways._

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I like to be called Bella. I'm 18 years old. I have brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. I look nothing like my twin sister, Mary Alice Swan, but she likes to be called Alice. She's 5'1'' with black hair and green eyes. We call her pixie. My little sister Annie is 10 and she has straight blond hair and bright blue eyes and is 4'5''. I'm only 5'6'' and my mom is 5'8''.

My best friend, whom I have known since we were babies, is Edward Cullen. He has uncontrollable curly bronze locks and bright playful emerald green eyes and he's 6'1''. Alice and I have tried everything to control it and nothing worked. Not even gel! We put it in and pushed his hair down and it just popped right back up. His sister Rosalie, she likes to be called Rose, is one of my best friends and I haven't seen her since she left for college a few years ago besides her coming to town with Emmett, who is a very close family friend.

My sister Alice loves fashion and every time we go somewhere besides school, she decides she has to play Bella Barbie. She even does Bella Barbie for school. and today was one of those days. I love my sister to death but she is so annoying. i dont see how she can be that hyper in the morning.

_"Bella, wake up. BELLA! WAKE UP! BEFORE I GET ANNIE TO COME IN HERE AND JUMP ON YOU!"_ she yelled. that got me to wake up. "_i'm up, i'm up! gosh Alice how can you and Annie be so hyper in the morning?" _i looked over at the alarm clock and it said 5:30 a.m."would you like to explain why i am up at 5:30 in the morning?" she had a smile on her face and i groaned" you're doing bella barbie today before school arent you?" and she nodded.

"fine let me go take a shower, and dry my hair while you chose an outfit. no heels!" all i heard was her mumble to herself and then say,"fine!". i was smiling and laughing on the inside. Edward was never going to believe this.i laughed and Alice asked, " what's so funny?", i smiled and said, "nothing. Alice, nothing!"

once i got out of the shower, Alice handed me my clothes. i t was a pair of black skinny jeans. a zebra print tunic for a top. and red high top converse. i smiled at alice and said" i love it ali!"

she said, "i knew you would."." how did you know that?", i asked her. "because your my sister and because im psychic"

" are you gonna keep saying that?" i asked as she was straightening my hair with curling the ends." yep. until my prediction comes true." " what's your prediction?"

" my prediction is that you and edward will fall in love get married after college and have 3 or 4 kids. 3 girls and a little boy that will look just like edward."

" when did you get that vision?" i asked startled because i didnt think of edward that way, dod he like me that way?" yesterday. i don't know why because i though you two were already secretly your reaction surprised me. do you like edward?"

" as a brother, yes, as a boyfriend, maybe." i covered my ears but i could still hear her came running into the rome and said,"what's wrong? why did alice squeal?".

" ok im leaving. thank you for doing my hair and makeup alice."

_**alice POV**_

" hey alice? why did you squeal?" annie asked me.

"bella may like edward more than just a friend and im going to set them up." i squealed again.

"cool! you can tell they love eachother by the way they look at need to set them up. i love his 10 year old little sister. and if they got married, rosemary would be my sister! please set them up alice please" i was amazed at annie's intelligence an perceptiveness of romance between her sister and edward. hahaha i have a brilliant idea. mwahahaha.

**_Bella's pov_**

when i got to school, i called alice and asked her where ahe was because if she wasnt here soon she would be late. she said she was around the corner. once she parked and got out of her car the bell rang. greta of to first period and being bugged by mike newton. talking to alice thi morning got me thinking about what it would be like to date edward....

* * *

ok mwahahaha. cliffie.

r&r

read and review

love ya

peace love happiness.

comment and give me some advice on how to continue the story

* * *


	2. Meet Edward

_**Love works in strange ways.**_

author's note:her's chapter two. read and review. and let me know what i can put in the next chapter. like something for the truth or dare game. i have alice daring edward to kiss bela on the lips for 2 minutes but. emmett and rose will be there so what else should there be. has to be teen rated! let me know.

disclaimer: i do not own twilight but i do own lizzie and rosemary.

* * *

_**edward's pov**_

hi my name is edward anthony cullen. i have bronze hair and green eyes. my best friend is bella. she think she is plain but she is actually beautiful. she has mahogany hair with blonde, and red streaks in her hair in the sun. she has chocolate brown eyes that you can get lost in. her twin sister alice, looks nothing like her. alice is short and pixie-like and bella has a girlnext-door look mixed with a classic romance novel look.

bella and my older sister, rose, were best friends before she went off to college. i know that they email eachother as much as they can. and rose's boyfriend is one of my very good family friends. his name is emmett and we think he may propose to rose really soon. i think he may be waiting for sme help for picking out the ring or he may be waiting for christmas break to pop the question.

bella, alice, jasper, and i are all going to come back to my house afterschool to hang out and knowing alice we will end of playing truth or dare or something like that.

on my way out the door, my mom told me, "edward, rosalie and emmett are coming home for winter break today. they wil be here before you get home today so im hiding the cookies." i couldnt help but laugh at her comment but be happy that my older sister is coming home today.

"edward, is bella and alice and lizzie coming over today", my little sister rosemary asked. "bella and alice are but i can ask them at school if one of them can go pick her up to bring her over. then you two can go upstairs and play with your dolls."

"ok. thanks edward you are awesome." i love my little sister but she can be really hyper. if i wasnt there when she was born, i would've guessed she was related to Alice.

"ok rosemary, i need to go otherwise ill be late for school." i said. She said, "Go, Go! tell bella i said hi!"

on my way to school, i thought about bella and my family. i've had a small crush on bella since 8th grade. and talking to my family brought that forward. i've never told anyone that i have a crush on bella.

_**esme's pov**_

my son thinks he's fooling me, but i know my says he doesnt think of bella as more than a friend but, i know he has had a crush on her since 8th grade.

he started looking at her different since 8th grade. i think that's why he asked her to the 8th grade dance. we will all have to see what happens. alice said that bella confessed that she liked edward more than a friend too. she said she has a plan to get them together.

* * *

author's note: well ost of you asked me to have an edward's point of view so there you have it.

disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any of the characters. i just own lizzie and rosemary. the rest belongs to stephenie meyer.

* * *


	3. School Time and Presents

_**Love works in strange ways.**_

_Edward and Bella have been friends since they were babies. They both only saw each other as friends but a game of truth or dare changed all of that. What will the future bring? All we know is that: Love works in strange ways._

_

* * *

_

AN: Sorry It's taken me sooooo long to update! Thanks for all of the advice on what to do with my story. You guys are awesome!

But I'm really sorry for taking so long to update! I have Exams this week! And i'm in my freshman year of high school. I also tried out for winter guard at my school and got in so now i have practices 2 to 3 times a week and i get home, eat and go to sleep.

I'll try to update as soon as possible even if i'm updating from my ipod touch!

thanks for reading!

live! laugh! love! peace!

-Jessica

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! all i own is the plot, and lizzie and rosemary!

I hope you all like it!

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_Finally the bell rang for lunch! I love English but I absolutely HATE sitting next to Mike Newton. I wish he would understand that I am NOT interested! but No, he has to ask me out everyday! On my way out of class, I ran right into Edward and I almost fell, but like always, He caught me. I looked up at him and blushed._

"REALLY BELLA? What's got you running out of English?I though you loved that class!", Edward said and flashed me his famous breathtaking crooked smile. "2 words, MIKE NEWTON!" I swear I heard him growl. I looked up at s eyes and saw that anger flared up in them. "I swear, I wish he would understand that i'm NOT INTERESTED!", I said as Mike passed by us. But he had the nerve to ask me out again! Here it comes! "Hey Bella, Ummmmm, I wanted to know if you would want to go out with me tomorrow night?", He asked me. "I'm sorry Mike, but you just aren't my type. You should ask Jessica, I know she really likes you.", I replied. "Really?", He asked me.  
"Mike, are you really that blind? She has liked you since 4th grade!", I replied. Mike hugged me and then went to go find Jessica to ask her out tomorrow. I looked back at Edward and the anger in his eyes, directed at Mike, made me stagger backwards.

**Edward POV**

I watched Mike hug Bella and was burning up with jealousy. I watched Mike walk away and was sure anger was in my eyes. I looked back at Bella and the look on her face said that she was frightened by my anger. "What's wrong Edward?",she asked,"Do you need a hug?". I knew she was being sarcastic and witty but I hugged her anyways.

**Bella's POV**

I was only kidding about the hug but I'm not complaining that Edward hugged me anyways.  
"Edward, You are the best!", I said. He replied," You'll always be my best friend Bella!"  
Best Friends! Nothing More! UUUUGGGGHHHH! When did my life become so complicated so that when The guy i have liked for a while said' you'll always be my best friend bella'

"Hey Edward, Let's go in the courtyard and wait for Alice and Jasper to come out. Okay?"  
"OKAY!"

"Bella, I got you an early Christmas present. And don't worry I didn't spend any money on this part. And don't try to argue because you know i'll win."

"Fine!", I replied.

* * *

AN:Hey guys. I'll try updating as soon as I can. I have winter guard tomorrow but i'll probably be able to upload another chapter.

thanks for the help!

read& review!

live! laugh! love! peace!

-Jess

Don't be afraid! Just push the little green button!

(^^^^^^^^^^^)

(^^^^^^^^^)

(^^^^^^^)

(^^^^^)

(^^^)

(^)


End file.
